05:51pm
by sara lujan
Summary: Scully acude a la consulta del doctor Hansen a recibir los resultados de las pruebas médicas. Se sienta en la sala de espera nueve minutos hasta que la enfermera le llama.


**Título**: 05:51p.m.

**Autora**: Sara Luján

**Tipo**: Cancer arc, angst, love.

**Disclaimer**: No. Los personajes no son míos.

**Resumen**: Antes de que Mulder llegara con las flores robadas a un hombre con una pierna rota. Scully sólo le llamó a él.

**05:51p.m.**

"El tiempo no puede desaparecer, Mulder. ¡Es una constante universal!".

**(Piloto)**

**Despacho de Fox Mulder**

Cuando la secretaria le llamó al móvil para programar la segunda cita, ella preguntó si podía ser esta misma tarde, a las 06:00 p.m.

"Sí, señorita Scully. El doctor puede atenderle a esa hora. Me pidió que le dijera que necesitaba hablar con usted lo antes posible".

Respiró aliviada. Al menos hoy no tendría que buscar razones, o excusas, para no hablar con Mulder. Saldrían juntos del despacho a las 05:00 p.m. como cada día que no estaban investigando algún caso fuera de la ciudad, y en el aparcamiento se despedirían para volver a sus respectivos apartamentos, cada uno en su propio coche. Igual que cada tarde de cada día laboral de los últimos cuatro años.

Es lo que iba a dejar que Mulder creyera.

La próxima vez que se vieran, mañana por la mañana, las cosas podían ser muy distintas, pero Scully no se atrevía a imaginar hasta qué punto así que dio a _guardar_ el documento con el informe que acababa de redactar, y abrió otro en la pantalla del ordenador con los resultados del último análisis toxicológico que aún no había tenido tiempo de revisar. Una vez más, cuando sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba, trataba de mantener sus muros en pie poniendo su mente y su fuerza de voluntad en el trabajo. Sólo así podía decirse a sí misma que, al menos de momento, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

**Holly****Cross Memorial Hospital**

**05:51:00 p.m.**

Las sillas de plástico de la sala de espera eran amarillas. E incómodas. Scully comprobó el reloj digital en la pared, un pequeño panel rectangular con números de color rojo cuyo último dígito parpadeaba a cada segundo.

…05:51:03p.m…

…05:51:04p.m…

…05:51:05p.m…

…

La cita era a las 06:00p.m.

Se sentó en el extremo de una de las dos filas de sillas colocadas en sentido perpendicular formando una **L**, haciendo el menor ruido posible como si pensara que su sola presencia molestaría a las demás personas en la sala. Frente a ella había una mesita de cristal sobre la que descansaba una caja grande de Klennex igual que la que había visto dos días antes en la sala de espera de su médico de cabecera, y varias revistas desordenadas.

Sentada con la espalda muy recta, las rodillas juntas, y los zapatos negros paralelos en el suelo, entrelazaba las manos en el regazo tratando de mantenerlas inmóviles. En una de ellas escondía un pañuelo de papel que había sacado del paquete de la guantera de su coche, y al ver la caja blanca sin ningún logo a la vista, sobre la mesa de cristal, pensó que era ridículamente grande.

Total, ya habían pasado tres días y no había vuelto a ocurrir. El pañuelo en su mano era más que suficiente.

Se echó hacia atrás ligeramente tratando de apoyar la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, pero fue inútil. ¿Quién demonios había diseñado una silla con el respaldo tan curvo que era imposible que ninguna espalda se adaptara a el?.

Scully no se había sentado nunca en una silla más incómoda, ni recordaba haber sentido nunca cómo el corazón se detenía en su pecho al ver dos manchas en la funda de su almohada, sólo unas horas después de que Leonard Betts pronunciara aquellas palabras.

_Lo siento, pero usted tiene algo que necesito…_

_Mulder no puede tener razón. Sólo es otra más de sus disparatadas teorías. El crecimiento de los tejidos y la regeneración de estructuras completas del cuerpo no funciona así. Al menos no en los animales superiores, y desde luego no en los humanos. La evolución no puede haber dado un salto repentino tan grande como para crear lo que parece ser Leonard Betts. Un hombre que ha incorporado a su mapa genético la capacidad de controlar el crecimiento anómalo de sus células y que, de hecho, parece necesitar de esa capacidad para sobrevivir._

_Pero por mucho que me niegue a creerlo, por mucho que no pueda encontrar una explicación científica hay unos datos reales probados, y avalados por testigos. Betts puede de algún modo detectar la presencia del cáncer en el cuerpo de una persona antes de que aparezcan los primeros síntomas. Y no sólo lo detecta. Por alguna razón que aún no comprendo las persigue, las ataca, e incluso aprovecha su experiencia médica para extirparles el tumor y quedarse con el para…_

_Ni siquiera sé por qué sigo esta línea de pensamiento que inició Mulder, pero lo cierto es que los hechos hasta ahora parecen darle la razón. Leonard Betts necesita para sobrevivir las células cancerosas que tarde o temprano matan al resto de los humanos._

_Desde que me atacó en la ambulancia no puedo quitarme esas palabras de la cabeza y aquella noche, cuando noté la humedad bajo mi nariz y el sabor metálico en el fondo de la garganta…_

_¿Qué, si Mulder tiene razón?._

_ …__y las manchas de sangre en la funda de la almohada._

_¿Qué, si tengo algo que Betts necesita?_

_Nunca, que yo recuerde, he sufrido una hemorragia nasal espontánea. Las veces que ha ocurrido han sido consecuencia de una lesión fortuita o un golpe premeditado, casi siempre como consecuencia de sucesos acaecidos durante la investigación de un caso. Una caída, un accidente de tráfico, un ataque por parte de un sospechoso… Me vienen a la mente Duane Barry y Donnie Phaster porque fueron casos en los que me sentí vulnerable; tan indefensa y manipulada que creí que nunca volvería a ser la misma de antes. _

_Fue sólo gracias a Mulder que logré recobrar el control de mi vida._

_Hace cuatro días sufrí un nuevo ataque, pero esta vez logré defenderme. Acabé con mi agresor. No dejé que su obsesión contaminara mi mente, como me ocurrió con Phaster, y las leves lesiones que sufrí no afectaron a mi cabeza. Estoy segura de que la hemorragia nasal de aquella noche no estuvo directamente relacionada con el ataque de Betts, y eso lo hace todo más aterrador._

_El sabía algo que yo no podía creer. No quería creer._

_Me cuesta tragar porque los músculos de la garganta se me contraen involuntariamente. Tengo que fijar la mirada en el suelo para que los demás no vean las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos._

_Hay otras cinco personas sentadas al azar en las dos filas de sillas. Dos de ellas ocupan asientos contiguos y es fácil adivinar que se trata de un padre y su hija. El es de mediana edad, no creo que tenga más de cincuenta años. Viste traje y corbata, y una generosa mata de pelo gris en las sienes. Mantiene los labios apretados en un rictus en el que puedo leer preocupación. La barbilla le tiembla ligeramente y me doy cuenta de que llevo mirándole más tiempo del que debería cuando levanta sus ojos hacia mí. Parpadeo un par de veces avergonzada por mi falta de tacto, pero antes de bajar la cabeza a las manos en mi regazo no puedo evitar mirar fugazmente a la joven que le acompaña. Es sólo una adolescente de 16 ó 18 años y parece tan interesada como yo en las manos en el regazo. En su caso sólo la izquierda, pues la derecha la mantiene resguarda entre las del hombre a su lado. Es una chica de aspecto normal que en la calle no llamaría la atención. De altura media, rostro redondeado de facciones delicadas, y ropa similar a la de cualquier joven un día cualquiera de instituto. Vaqueros rotos en las rodillas, deportivas negras, y una sudadera de algodón con la imagen impresa en el frente de un joven cantando, con su nombre escrito debajo. No tengo ni idea de quién es; ni siquiera me suena el nombre, y eso me hace sentir mayor._

_La joven se muerde el labio inferior para contener el mismo temblor de barbilla que afecta a su padre. De hecho, toda la mitad inferior del rostro la ha heredado claramente del hombre, y la expresión de los dos muestra la misma angustia; el mismo desconcierto. En un primer momento no soy capaz de adivinar quién de los dos es el enfermo; sólo que uno de ellos debe sufrir algún tipo de problema médico, y el otro viene como acompañante a su cita. No es hasta la segunda vez que me atrevo a levantar la mirada que noto las ojeras en la piel pálida de la joven, y la tensión en sus cejas. Es ella la que está enferma, pero es dolorosamente obvio que los dos sufren por igual la enfermedad._

_Sí, Leonard Betts sabía algo que yo no quiero creer, y mientras rozaba las gotas de sangre de la almohada con mis dedos, recordé que yo también sabía algo. Sé cuáles son las causas por las que se producen hemorragias nasales espontáneas. Incluso recuerdo el número de la página de mi libro de Fisiología en el que estaba la lista que diez años después aún me sé de memoria._

_En realidad, ninguna de las razones de una hemorragia nasal espontánea es preocupante a menos que se den dos condiciones. Que se produzca después de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, o que sean hemorragias repetitivas. Mientras permanecía en la cama mirando mis dedos manchados de sangre añadí a la lista una tercera condición._

_Que Leonard Betts te ataque porque tienes algo que él necesita._

_A la mañana siguiente, sentada detrás del volante frente al edificio de la Oficina Federal, programé una cita con mi médico de cabecera para esa misma tarde, al final de la jornada, cuando Mulder estuviera ya camino de su apartamento. _

_El día entero lo pasé con la cabeza inclinada sobre un expediente tras otro y ocasionalmente con los ojos fijos en la pantalla de mi portátil. Todo para que Mulder no adivinara el miedo que me estaba apretando el estómago con puño de hierro ante una posibilidad que no podía ser real._

_No podía ser real._

_Conozco a mí médico desde hace más de tres años. Desde que fui asignada a los expedientes X he acudido a él en varias ocasiones, casi siempre por razones derivadas de nuestro trabajo, y por supuesto sabe que también soy médico. Por eso, cada vez me invita a sentarme delante de su escritorio y su trato es familiar, como colegas que somos. El viernes, después de un pequeño intercambio de información profesional, los dos nos centramos en el asunto para el que había venido._

_ "__Bien, señorita Scully. Dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?"._

_Mi primer impulso fue enumerar los síntomas de la forma más breve y sencilla posible._

_Anoche sufrí una pequeña hemorragia nasal._

_Porque eso era todo._

_Afortunadamente, yo misma me quedé sorprendida de cómo sonaría de boca de una doctora en Medicina, antes de que las palabras cruzaran mis labios._

_Me dije a mí misma que el objetivo de la visita era acabar con una sospecha que me negaba a creer. Las cosas no funcionan así. La Ciencia no… Cuando llego a este punto todo se vuelve a repetir como en un bucle temporal, y en mi cabeza suenan las dos voces a la vez, Mulder y Leonard Betts…_

_Un salto evolutivo... Lo inimaginable ocurre en los intervalos… Lo siento, pero necesito algo de usted._

_ …__como una cacofonía que aprieta aún más el nudo en mi estómago. _

_Nunca podría explicar al doctor las implicaciones de lo que descubrí durante la investigación de nuestro último caso, pero necesitaba que me creyera a toda costa para que aceptara realizar una serie de pruebas que de ninguna manera firmaría basándose en un único síntoma tan leve como una hemorragia nasal. En ese momento entendí para qué había una enorme caja de kleenex en la sala de espera. Si le exigía al doctor que me realizase un análisis de sangre, una biopsia, una radiografía, y tal vez un TAC para descartar sospechas, él mismo cogería dos kleenex de la caja. Uno para secarse las lágrimas que le caerían junto con la carcajada, y otro para mí, acompañado del consejo médico apropiado._

_Presione los lados de la nariz y manténgase así, inmóvil, durante tres o cuatro minutos._

_Nunca me alegré tanto como en ese momento de mis conocimientos médicos. Ni siquiera cuando gracias a ellos obtenía pruebas de un cadáver que había hecho posible detener y llevar ante la Justicia al criminal que le había llevado a él hasta mi mesa de autopsias._

_Me vi recordando de nuevo mi libro de Fisiología, tema: Síntomas de Cáncer de Cabeza y Cuello. _

_Ante el doctor, y sin pestañear, recité media docena además de la inocente hemorragia nasal:_

_Dolor de oídos, dolor de cabeza, cambios en el timbre de la voz, nariz congestionada…, y no una, sino tres hemorragias nasales en un corto periodo de dos días._

_Cuando acabé, su expresión había cambiado a una de preocupación tal que no necesité decir ni una palabra más. Me realizó primero un examen físico rutinario, los ganglios del cuello aparecían efectivamente inflamados, y a continuación una endoscopia de la garganta, nariz, y zonas adyacentes que mostró una irritación anormal._

_El doctor decidió que con todo ello había razones más que suficientes para solicitar pruebas específicas con el fin de descubrir el origen de los síntomas._

_Atendiendo a nuestra condición de colegas profesionales, fue tan amable de pedir que todo se hiciera con carácter urgente, de modo que en la hora y media siguiente me vi rodeada de un pequeño ejército de enfermeras, y técnicos de radiología y laboratorio que me sacaron sangre para los análisis, obtuvieron muestras de tejido para la biopsia, y me hicieron radiografías de la cabeza, de frente y de perfil, como si quisieran hacerme una ficha policial un tanto siniestra. Lo último fue el TAC, que tenía el objetivo de examinar cada milímetro del interior de mi cabeza y mi cara._

_Cuando acabó todo eran casi las 07:30 p.m. El doctor dijo que los resultados de las pruebas estarían listos en dos días, el lunes; entonces se pondrían en contacto conmigo para programar una segunda cita con el fin de informarme de los mismos, y de los pasos necesarios a seguir en el caso de que corroboraran lo que hacían sospechar los síntomas..._

_Cuando la secretaría me llamó esta mañana para programar la segunda cita, no sólo lo hizo con carácter urgente. Además me informó de que no me atendería mi médico habitual. Los resultados de las pruebas estaban listos y seria el doctor Hansen, en el Holly Cross Memorial Hospital, quien se encargaría de informarme y de decidir los pasos a partir de ahí._

_El doctor Hansen, especialista en Oncología._

_La puerta de su despacho está a mi derecha y estoy sentada en esta silla de plástico esperando a que se abra de un momento a otro y me dé la noticia que me quitará esta presión en el pecho que me impide respirar desde hace tres días, o la que cambiará el resto de nuestras vidas de un modo que no quiero imaginar, por segunda vez._

_La vida de los dos. La tuya y la mía._

_Mulder…_

_Siento que haya ocurrido precisamente ahora. Apenas hace mes y medio que tuviste que enfrentarte a la mente perversa de John Lee Roche, un asesino que jugó contigo de un modo cruel. Se aprovechó de la mayor tragedia ocurrida en tu vida, de tu necesidad de saber, de la herida que más de veinte años después sigue sangrando en tu corazón y tu mente. Sus palabras te provocaron más dudas, más incertidumbre, más dolor, más preguntas respecto a lo que le ocurrió a Samantha, pero ninguna respuesta._

_Desde el día que Roche murió te siento más decepcionado y solo que nunca. Más lejos de la Verdad que se te escapa como arena entre los dedos. Con la mirada perdida y los labios tratando de articular una respuesta que no encontrabas en tu mente, estuviste a punto de derrumbarte. Por un momento temí que pudieras llegar a perder la razón, pero te agarraste a mi cintura y apoyaste la mejilla en mi vientre como un náufrago se agarra a un tronco que acaba de encontrar en medio del océano. Sentiste que en medio del laberinto de mentiras había una Verdad. Una Constante. Alguien a quien volver la mirada seguro de que no te mentirá; no te fallará ni abandonará porque hizo un juramento de lealtad silencioso el día que entró en el despacho; unos votos que renové el día que desperté sin recuerdos en el hospital. Por muchos monstruos que me salgan al paso no huiré. Lucharé siempre a tu lado porque la lucha ahora es también mía._

_Mulder, cuando esa puerta se abra puede que tenga que romper mi promesa._

_Tengo miedo porque creo que a este último monstruo tengo que enfrentarme sola. No puedo echarte sobre los hombros esta pesada carga, pero aunque me niegue a reconocerlo no soy lo bastante fuerte. Si las pruebas confirman mis sospechas sé lo que pasará. Soy médico, y lo he visto. Lo he estudiado. He hablado con ellos. He sentido compasión y rabia al mismo tiempo mientras les veía perder los sueños, la esperanza, la vida…_

_No quiero que me pase a mí. Tengo una familia de la que formar parte y una carrera que me apasiona. Tengo retos que superar y sueños que cumplir. Y soy demasiado joven. Apenas he vivido un tercio del tiempo que tengo asignado. ¿Qué sentido tiene lo que he vivido hasta ahora si abandonó cuando aún me queda la mayor parte por hacer?._

_Oigo un leve sollozo que me saca de mis pensamientos. La joven, varias sillas más allá, está llorando abrazada a su padre. Trata de que no nos demos cuenta amortiguando el llanto con la cara hundida en el cuello del hombre. El le da golpecitos de consuelo en la espalda mientras le susurra algo al oído. No alcanzó a oír las palabras, pero entiendo el gesto de dolor en sus ojos cerrados por encima del hombro de su hija. _

_Se están consolando el uno al otro._

_Mulder, no quiero poner otra pesada carga sobre tus hombros, pero te necesito conmigo. Necesito expresar en voz alta el miedo que tengo. En este momento necesito la certeza de que alguien me escucha; por eso no me sirve mi Dios._

_¿Y mamá?._

_Sé que debería llamarle. Si lo hiciera dejaría al momento lo que esté haciendo para venir a abrazarme; para asegurarse de que no estoy sola. Para hacer este camino conmigo aunque no sepamos a dónde nos lleva._

_No puedo llamarle ahora que aún no sé nada, cuando sólo estoy asustada de lo que no sé. ¿Por qué infringirle este dolor inútil?. Esperaré a tener los resultados y algunas respuestas, o al menos alguna luz por pequeña que sea que ilumine el camino incierto que debo recorrer._

_Mulder, siento haberte mentido. No soy mejor que los demás, los que utilizaron una máscara para ocultarte sus intenciones y quiénes eran. En este momento no me siento la mujer fuerte, independiente, e invulnerable que crees que soy. Aún no sé qué hay detrás de esa puerta, pero sé que, sea lo que sea, no podré con ello sola. Me da miedo el fin, pero me asusta aún más el camino. No quiero que mamá vea lo que va a ocurrir, pero tampoco quiero que tú me veas de un modo distinto a cómo me has visto hasta ahora. Me avergüenza parecer débil y vulnerable ante ti, no ser tu igual en la pareja profesional que formamos desde hace cuatro años. Yo no ingresé en el FBI para que tengas que protegerme, ni para que tengas que cuidar de mí. No he peleado toda mi vida para ahora tener que dar la razón a los que me consideran menos que ellos, a los que me creen débil basándose únicamente en mi género y sus prejuicios._

_Mulder, te conozco desde hace cuatro años. Desde que decidí quedarme a tu lado creí que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrar el valor de decirte lo que llevo dentro, pero al sentarme en esta silla y mirar el reloj de la pared me he dado cuenta de que me quedan nueve minutos, y no sé por dónde empezar._

_Dándote las gracias por ser quien eres puede ser un buen comienzo._

_El día que estreché tu mano por primera vez mientras permanecías sentado junto a tus diapositivas supe que eras un hombre distinto a todos._

_Desde aquel día, poco a poco, caso a caso, monstruo a monstruo, tu forma de ser única y apasionada ha ido recubriendo mi mente y mi corazón con una capa de admiración y respeto por lo que eres y por lo que haces. Y sobre todo por cómo lo haces._

_Aunque no crea tus teorías y te llame loco tienes que saber que te considero un hombre extraordinario; que admiro tu empeño en buscar más allá de los caminos trillados de los que yo no me atrevo a apartar. Crecí creyendo que todas las respuestas están en la Ciencia y en Dios; no podía concebir buscar más allá. Ni siquiera me lo planteé hasta que te conocí._

_¿Adolescentes abducidas?. ¿Seres humanos inmortales que sobreviven alimentándose de los órganos de otros seres humanos?. ¿Niñas creadas por el Gobierno en el laboratorio para convertirlas en supersoldados?. ¿Hombrecillos Verdes?... Cosas como esas sólo ocurren en las películas de ciencia ficción, no en mi propio país. Ni siquiera existe la tecnología necesaria para hacer algo así… ¿o sí?. _

_¿Dónde me he metido?. _

_Yo ingresé en el FBI para trabajar por las víctimas inocentes, para que obtengan la Justicia a la que tienen derecho. ¿Cuál era exactamente la misión que me encomendó Blevins?. ¿Desautorizar tus teorías?. ¿Negar tus descubrimientos y acabar con tu reputación?. Todo eso estaba ya hecho; por eso trabajabas solo y apartado en un sótano, señalado y ridiculizado por todos._

_Comprendí entonces que lo que Blevins pretendía era controlarte y acabar con tu trabajo porque te tenían miedo. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Había algo de cierto en la realidad inconcebible que te empeñabas en mostrarme. Me abriste los ojos y la mente, y me propuse buscar la Verdad a tu lado._

_Desde ese primer día en Oregon, la experiencia de trabajar contigo ha sido más enriquecedora e intrincada de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado ejerciendo la medicina en el mejor hospital del país, pero también perturbadora, y casi siempre peligrosa._

_Como agentes federales que somos sabemos que una de las razones de que nos asignen pareja es la de protegernos el uno al otro. Cubrirnos las espaldas en un trabajo tan arriesgado como el nuestro, y por supuesto los dos hemos hecho cuanto hemos podido por ayudarnos cada vez que nos hemos visto en una situación peligrosa. Es simplemente una cuestión de responsabilidad y humanidad. Algo que haríamos, y que de hecho hacemos por cualquier ser humano que necesite de nuestra ayuda._

_Nuestras vidas han estado en peligro por culpa de nuestro trabajo más veces de las que podemos recordar. Ir al hospital, al lado de tu cama, mientras los médicos me aseguraban que pronto estarías de vuelta al trabajo, se convirtió casi en un hábito. Cada vez que abrías los ojos sabías que yo estaría ahí sentada, cogiéndote la mano para asegurarme de que seguías vivo; de que el monitor no me estaba engañando. Cada vez me alegraba por ti y por el hecho de que una vez más volveríamos al sótano, a investigar casos extraños de esos que llegan a tu escritorio, y a los que aún me cuesta acostumbrarme._

_Con el tiempo, mi alivio por verte aún vivo comenzó a dirigirse tanto a ti como a mí misma. Cuando ocurría algo que ponía tu vida en peligro y me veía de nuevo sentada a tu lado sufría por ti tanto como por mí, porque perderte dejó de ser una opción. Rezaba porque lo superases, porque fueras el de siempre. Trabajador adicto, investigador incansable. Apasionado y lleno de fe en que encontrarías la Verdad a pesar del tiempo y las decepciones._

_He perdido la cuenta de las veces que abriste los ojos y me viste sentada a tu lado. En esos primeros momentos de despertar recuerdo tu sonrisa cuando volvías la cabeza buscándome, y comprobabas que no te había abandonado por una vida normal. Después aprendí que me buscabas para que despertar siguiera mereciendo la pena._

_Tú hiciste lo mismo por mí._

_Un día, tu forma de cuidarme cambió. Dejó de ser una obligación y un compromiso hacia tu compañera y se convirtió en una necesidad hacia una amiga, en miedo a perder a quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo creía en ti y te valoraba como ser humano a pesar de tus locuras. La primera vez que sentí que mi dolor era también tu dolor fue el día que murió mi padre. Ese día comprendí que ya no éramos sólo compañeros de trabajo comprometidos el uno con el otro y con la Verdad. Había algo más a lo que no pusimos nombre, pero que crecía cada día. Me llamaste Dana por primera vez y me acariciaste la mejilla de ese modo que significaba mucho más que un gesto de consuelo._

_Skinner tenía razón. Tenemos graves problemas de comunicación cuando se trata de utilizar el lenguaje hablado. Seguramente debería haber puesto más empeño en obligarnos a asistir a esos Seminarios de Comunicación y Trabajo en Equipo, pero es que en el fondo no creo que los necesitemos, y todo comenzó ese día al tocar mi mejilla. Descubrí que tu sentido del tacto tiene voz y que tus manos, e incluso tu mera presencia, hablan por sí mismas._

_De todos modos hay cosas que definitivamente deberíamos haber hablado entre nosotros. Quiero decir, hablado de verdad, con palabras porque creo que es el único modo de despejar dudas y expresar el miedo a dar otro paso adelante. De lo contrario, ¿quién sabe cuánto tiempo podemos seguir así, negándonos a nosotros mismos el derecho a una vida real?. Llevo mucho tiempo diciéndome a mí misma que la soledad es una opción, pero no es verdad. No lo creo realmente. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, elegiría la soledad cuando el alma que deseas y necesitas está ahí, al alcance de la mano, esperando una señal?. Pero en lugar de dar el siguiente paso cuando comenzaste a caminar a mi lado con tu mano en mi espalda, me acobardé. Tuve miedo del que dirán, de quedarme atrapada, de decepcionarte, de no ser suficiente para ti. Por eso me escondí detrás de mis trajes de chaqueta y mis guantes de látex. Sé que no te has dado por vencido, que estás mostrando por mí la misma paciencia infinita que tuviste con Samantha. Nunca te darás por vencido mientras yo siga a tu lado, pero puede que se nos esté acabando el tiempo. No podemos seguir con esos pequeños gestos llenos de significado, esperando que el otro vea sólo algo casual o amistoso por miedo a ser totalmente sinceros. Los amigos no se buscan las manos entre los pliegues de los abrigos. No sienten que se les disuelve algo por dentro cuando se miran desde el otro lado de la habitación, por encima de las cabezas de todos los presentes, y sólo nosotros nos damos cuenta. Los amigos no creen que vivan en este mismo tiempo y lugar que ocupas tú sólo por azar, sino porque es inevitable. Los amigos no gritan ¡SCULLY! corriendo en medio de un maizal con tal desesperación en la voz que sientes que será el último sonido que saldrá nunca de su garganta._

_Los amigos no utilizan gestos sencillos, como apartarte el pelo de la cara o ponerte un puñado de pipas en la palma de la mano, para que sientas que es a ti a quien espera, y no le vale nadie más._

_Hace tiempo que a mí no me vale nadie más, Mulder. En este momento necesito más que nada un abrazo, pero no de cualquiera. Quiero en esta silla de al lado a alguien en quien apoyarme ahora que siento que las piernas me flaquean y se me nubla la vista; alguien en quien esconder las lágrimas de miedo, como esa joven en el cuello de su padre, pero a mí no me vale mamá, ni Melissa. _

_Ni siquiera mi padre si estuviera vivo. _

_Quiero que me abraces tú, Mulder. Necesito el calor de tus brazos ahora que ya siento como si el frío de la muerte me rodeara. Sé que es irracional y prematuro pensar algo así. En estos momentos, todavía tengo razones para el optimismo y la esperanza y, sin embargo, siento que no podré superarlo si no estás aquí para decírmelo con tus propias palabras._

_Mulder, nunca te lo he dicho, y cuando me lo has dicho tú no te he querido creer, pero sé que lo sabes. Te amo. Te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo, no sabría decirte exactamente desde cuándo. No estoy segura de que exista un momento a partir del cual sintiera que eres imprescindible en mi vida. Más bien ha sido como una de esas novelas enormes, de más de mil páginas, en las que puede que no ocurra nada extraordinario, pero el protagonista lleva tanto tiempo contigo que acaba bajo tu piel. Llega un momento en que, sin apenas darte cuenta, forma parte de ti, de tu familia, de tu vida, de tu mente, y de tu misma alma. Eso es en lo que te has convertido, Mulder, sólo que en nuestra novela sí ocurren cosas extraordinarias; son tan habituales que se han convertido en nuestra vida normal, pero por encima de todo lo inexplicable que he visto desde que te conozco, hay algo de lo que estoy segura._

_Te quiero, y tienes que saberlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_Mulder, ¿recuerdas aquella noche de tormenta, en Oregon, en la que me presenté en tu habitación del motel?. _

_¡Por supuesto que te acuerdas!._

_Hacía sólo dos días que nos conocíamos. La corriente eléctrica se fue mientras revisaba el caso en el ordenador así que decidí aprovechar el tiempo a la luz de una vela dándome una ducha. Cuando noté aquellos bultos en mi espalda no pensé, sólo reaccioné. Supongo que fueron varias cosas: la noche, la tormenta, el caso, el trabajo nuevo, tu teoría… En un segundo entré en pánico y salí disparada a tu habitación en bata, y nada debajo salvo mi ropa interior._

_Cuando regresé a mi habitación, dos horas después, más calmada y con la historia de tu vida en mi cabeza, un sentimiento de vergüenza me cayó como un jarro de agua fría._

_¿Qué había hecho?. Sí, es verdad que estaba asustada, pero… ¿qué había hecho?. ¡Por Dios, soy agente federal!. Novata, sí, pero agente de todos modos. Se supone que en la Academia nos preparan para enfrentarnos a situaciones de stress. Aprendemos recursos para mantener la cabeza fría en momentos de tensión porque es el único modo de encontrar una solución con la que salir sanos y salvos del peligro… y ¿lo primero que hago al asustarme es correr medio desnuda a pedir ayuda a mi compañero de dos días?... Mi vida ni siquiera corría peligro inminente. Podía haberme puesto el pijama y después salir tranquilamente hasta tu puerta, que estaba justo al lado. Apenas nos separaban cinco metros._

_Cuando llamé a la puerta del despacho por primera vez, con mis flamantes títulos de médico y de agente especial bajo el brazo, lo hice con las ideas bien claras. Quería labrarme un nombre, destacar gracias a mi trabajo, mi esfuerzo, y mi profesionalidad. Es lo que aprendí de mi padre. Con el tiempo esperaba llegar a ser un ejemplo en la Oficina y, por qué no decirlo, un modelo para aquellas mujeres que sienten que no tienen derecho a un lugar en un mundo de hombres…_

_El primero paso en esa dirección fue un tropezón de dimensiones cósmicas._

_Suerte que ocurrió delante de ti, Mulder. Aún no te conocía, pero si se hubiera tratado de casi cualquier otro hombre, aquella imagen que tengo grabada en la mente hubiera acabado con mi reputación y con cualquier aspiración en cuanto salieras a tomar una cerveza con otro agente._

_La imagen. Yo medio desnuda y aterrada en tu habitación mientras revisabas las marcas en mi espalda, agachado detrás de mí a la luz de la vela, se quedó grabada en mi mente, día y noche, durante dos semanas. Cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban en el despacho, en la escena del crimen, o en el coche, temía que sacaras el tema e hicieras bromas para mortificarme, pero no fue así. Ni una palabra, ni una alusión indirecta, ni un comentario sarcástico o mueca burlona. Nada. Como si no recordaras lo que ocurrió la primera vez que entre en tu habitación del motel en medio de un caso. Todo quedó oculto debajo de la alfombra._

_Comprendí que habíamos sellado un pacto de silencio entre los dos. Lo que no se habla nunca ha ocurrido._

_Un pacto que agradecí aquella primera vez, y he maldecido muchas más después de esa._

_Tras aquella primera experiencia aprendí a ser mucho más cuidadosa en mi entorno laboral, y por extensión en toda mi vida porque pronto quedó claro que en la División de los Expedientes X no quedaba espacio ni tiempo para nada que no tuviera que ver con el trabajo. Fue fácil empezar a levantar los muros alrededor de nosotros mismos, uno de mí y otro de ti. Las teorías, las pruebas científicas, y los datos pasaban sin dificultad de uno a otro, mientras los sentimientos y los deseos, que se hacían cada día más fuertes, permanecían pegados a nosotros mismos, incapaces de saltar._

_Mulder, casi cinco años después, te conozco muy bien. Tanto, que te siento como si fueras, literalmente, parte de mí. Y puede que se nos esté acabando el tiempo. Es por eso que la imagen ha vuelto a mi mente, y esta vez no me siento en absoluto avergonzada de mi comportamiento. Esta vez quiero seguir donde lo dejamos cuando me lancé a tus brazos aliviada de que sólo fueran picaduras de mosquito. Recuerdo como si fuera hoy, tu mano en mi espalda y tu barbilla en mi cabeza, diciéndome sin palabras que no tenía nada que temer porque estabas ahí. Nunca permitirías que nada malo me ocurriese._

_Sí, incluso esa primera vez escuché el mensaje claro en mi cabeza._

_Ahora mismo necesito volver a sentirme así, protegida, y a salvo de lo desconocido; de lo que me espera en el futuro, si es que aún existe un futuro para mí… En este momento recuerdo esa escena porque puede que ya no quede tiempo, ni tiene sentido mantener los muros en pie ya que no serán ellos los que nos separen si descubren lo que sentimos el uno por el otro._

_Será la muerte._

_Siento que, después de cuatro años, se me acaba la buena fortuna. Esta vez no esquivaré la muerte en el último segundo con un golpe de suerte o tu ayuda, justo a tiempo. La estoy viendo, aún a lo lejos, pero claramente reconocible. Se acerca paso a paso, despacio, rodeada de ese halo frío que ya me ha dejado paralizada. Sentada en esta silla, incapaz de mover nada más que los pensamientos dentro de mi cabeza._

_Mulder, no quiero tener que decírtelo. No quiero ser la siguiente mujer que te abandone. Tú no mereces que te traten así. Eres demasiado bueno para tener que soportar la misma traición una y otra vez. Cuando te imagino sentado de nuevo solo en tu despacho, inclinado sobre las diapositivas, sintiéndote el menos buscado del FBI, el alma se me rompe. El corazón se me encoge en el pecho con más fuerza que cuando me atrevo a imaginar qué puede haber al fondo de mi nariz que Betts tanto necesita como para intentar matarme._

_Estoy sintiendo el peso leve del móvil en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. La mano me tiembla al meterla y tantear el pequeño teclado con mis dedos. La yema de mi índice derecho reconoce al instante el botón con el número 1, donde te tengo grabado para marcación rápida. El impulso de presionarlo es insoportable, pero cuando pienso lo que quiero decir después de que descuelgues con tu "Mulder" y te responda con mi "Mulder, soy yo", el resto de las palabras en mi mente se desvanecen como humo._

_Mulder, no quiero un escritorio. No quiero un rótulo con mi nombre en la pared, o sobre la mesa. No quiero dejar de ir contigo en busca de fenómenos extraños y vida alienígena. No me importa dar dos pasos adelante, y tres hacia atrás para permanecer siempre en el mismo sitio, si en ese sitio estás también tú. Sólo quiero tener esa conversación contigo… ¿que a cuál me refiero?. Tienes razón. Tenemos tantas sin acabar que no es extraño que te sientas confuso, pero lo sabes. Es tan reciente que aún nos duele a los dos._

_No todo tiene que ver contigo, Mulder. Es mi vida._

_Sí, pero es mi…_

_Y ahí quedó todo. Otra conversación interrumpida, enterrada bajo la alfombra como si jamás hubiera ocurrido. Pero lo cierto es que sí ocurrió, entendí el resto de la frase que no te atreviste a pronunciar porque Ed Jerse seguía en tu mente._

_Te mentí, Mulder. Desde hace cuatro años, para bien o para mal, todo en mi vida tiene que ver contigo… o tal vez debería decir casi todo, porque hay una cosa que no tiene que ver contigo, y este fin de semana, quise que tuviera que ver con Ed._

_No fue porque me pidieras que investigara un caso absurdo, porque te burlaras de mí, por mi desinterés durante el interrogatorio, ni porque insinuaras que no soy capaz de conseguir una cita. Fue porque resonaban en mi cabeza las palabras de Leonard Betts y quería comprobar, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, que podía tener con alguien lo que ya nunca tendré contigo. Así que, sí, estuve en ese bar con Ed; y en su apartamento; y en sus brazos…_

_Lo cierto es que cuando acabamos me sentía muy bien. Ed fue atento y cariñoso, con la dosis de rudeza justa que a mí me excita. Me sentí satisfecha después de tanto tiempo de conformarme con los orgasmos que me proporciono yo misma. Están bien, pero no siempre son suficientes. Mi vibrador no tiene manos, ni labios. No emite calor, y sobre todo no tiene tu voz. Hacía tanto tiempo que no… Necesitaba la experiencia real antes de que olvidara lo que se sentía al acariciar y ser acariciada. Sentir unos labios recorrer mi cuerpo acercándose lentamente a mi centro._

_El sofá en el que lo hicimos era demasiado pequeño, (sí, Mulder, Ed también tiene un sofá por el que siente mucho aprecio), y los dos sabíamos que todo había sido cosa del momento así que me preparé para volver al hotel. Ed volvió a recordarme la tormenta y que había bebido unas copas, e insistió en que pasara la noche en su apartamento. Acepté porque, ahora sí, se trataba de un gesto de amabilidad. No lo decía "por eso", sino que le preocupaba realmente mi seguridad. Me prestó su camisa a modo de pijama y su cama para pasar la noche. El se quedó en el sofá._

_Cuando me metí entre las sábanas, sola y en total oscuridad, me giré sobre mi costado derecho para buscar tu aroma en la almohada y la camisa._

_El tuyo, Mulder, no el de Ed Jerse._

_Entonces comencé a llorar. Un llanto incontrolable que duró casi una hora. Intenté amortiguar los sollozos entre la espuma de la almohada y el sonido aleatorio de los truenos en la tormenta hasta que, exhausta, me dormí._

_Cuando te presentaste en el hospital para recogerme, después de hablar con la policía y leer el informe preliminar, debiste sentirte muy confuso. Tu formal y responsable compañera, modelo de profesionalidad y dedicación al trabajo bien hecho demostrado día a día desde que llegó al despacho… resulta que también tiene un lado oscuro. Tan oscuro que incluye noches en apartamentos de desconocidos y tatuajes bajo la ropa. Estoy segura de que debiste pensar:_

_¡Esta no es mi Scully!._

_Sí lo era, Mulder. Tan Scully como el día en que no dudé en dispararte para salvarte de ti mismo. No me avergüenzo ni me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero el día que me acosté con Ed Jerse fui sobre todo la Scully que lloró porque las manos que me arrancaron sonidos de placer y los labios que besaron cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, no fueron los tuyos. Lloré porque mientras Ed me penetraba quería que fuera tu piel sudorosa fundiéndose con la mía, y tu peso presionando sobre mí hasta dibujar un hueco en tu sofá con la forma de mi cuerpo._

_Pero no lo era, y el tiempo se acaba…_

_Mi corazón se sobresalta y acelera sus latidos cuando se abre la puerta del despacho. Una mujer con uniforme blanco de enfermera y su nombre grabado en azul en el bolsillo del pecho, Innes, nos saluda brevemente y mira a las seis personas que esperamos asustadas en la sala. Al inclinar la cabeza para leer el nombre en la carpeta que sostiene en las manos, un mechón de su pelo ondulado le cae a la frente. El gesto de retirárselo y al mismo tiempo subirse las gafas sin montura, prácticamente invisibles, por el puente de la nariz parece automático. Como si llevara años haciéndolo._

_ "__Dana Catherine Scully", pronuncia en voz alta levantando la cabeza._

_ "__Sí", respondo a su lado al tiempo que me pongo en pie y miro por última vez el reloj de la pared._

_ "__Por aquí, señorita Scully"._

_Se retira a un lado para dejarme pasar primero y me sigue cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotras._

_Lo último que pienso antes de oír el click de la puerta es que espero que, cuando salga del despacho del doctor Hansen, tú estés ya en tu apartamento cómodamente tumbado en tu sofá. Tengo algo importante que decirte, Mulder. No pretendo asustarte, pero no tengo a nadie más en quién apoyarme. En este momento te necesito más que nunca._

…05:59:59p.m…

FIN

Sara Luján

Otoño, 2019


End file.
